Empty chairs at empty tables
by kleine-wurst
Summary: Der Tisch ist derselbe, aber die Stühle sind leer. Er war eine Konstante in ihrem Leben, während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Sie sind fort, nur Remus ist zurückgeblieben, allein mit dem Tisch, den Stühlen und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey. - SongFic


_Eine kleine Songfic über Remus, den letzten Rumtreiber – sie spielt im Spätsommer 1995. Der Song Empty chairs at empty tables ist aus dem Musical Les Miserables und leider, leider, leider gehören, Eberkopf, Rumtreiber und sogar die Flasche Feuerwhiskey der guten Mrs. Rowling._

**Empty chairs at empty tables**

Seit 2 Monaten, einer Woche und 3 Tagen ist Remus taub.

Seit 1704 Stunden sieht er, aber die Welt ist düster und trist, hört er, aber versteht nichts von dem Gehörten, fühlt er, aber es ist, als würde er Drachenlederhandschuhe tragen, durch die nichts durch dringt.

Seit 102240 Minuten ist er der letzte Rumtreiber.

Wenn er die Augen schließt, steckt er in einer Zeitschleife fest, sieht wieder und wieder den anmutigen Körper, der durch den zerschlissenen Schleier fällt, sieht das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore in jener Nacht, hört die Stimme, die ihm die grausame Nachricht bringt – _„Sie sind tot Remus, Lily und James…"_ – sieht den gedrungenen Körper des Mannes, der einst sein Freund war, sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und verschwindet, auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

All das, immer wieder, und es macht ihn taub, apathisch, blass. Noch ist er nicht da, der Schmerz, aber er wird kommen, das weiß er, und dann…

Remus fröstelt, wickelt sich enger in seinen Mantel, dabei ist es eine laue Spätsommernacht. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne flackert, aber das Schild über der Tür ist gut zu erkennen. _Eberkopf_.

Er steht auf der anderen Straßenseite, sammelt sich, wappnet sich für den Moment, in dem er hinüber geht, die düstere Spelunke betritt und dem entgegen tritt, was _dann_ kommt.

Eigentlich ist er gut im Warten, war es schon immer. Aber er weiß, dass es diesmal keinen Zweck hat, dass er sich dieses eine Mal seinen Dämonen stellen muss, statt darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn einholen.

Darum richtet er sich schließlich auf, macht den ersten Schritt und steht, ohne genau zu wissen, wie er dahin gekommen ist, an der Theke, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, als trüge er Scheuklappen.

„Einen Feuerwhiskey", murmelt er und der Wirt, der ihn erkennt, sagt nichts, sondern stellt ihm gleich eine ganze Flasche hin. Remus nickt, dreht sich um.

Er steht noch da, genauso, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Genau, wie an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend. Vor 14 Jahren, vor 5132 Tagen. Er hat sie gezählt.

Der Tisch ist derselbe, die Stühle sind dieselben, die einsame Kerze – sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe, aber sieht der von damals täuschend ähnlich.

Nur, dass es nicht so ist wie damals. Nur, dass der Tisch verwaist ist und einsam wie Remus.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
__There's a pain goes on and on  
__Empty chairs at empty tables  
__Now my friends are dead and gone_

Der Stuhl ganz rechts war seiner, sein Stammplatz. Als Remus sich hinsetzt, ist es für einen Moment lang fast so, als würde er nach Hause kommen, als würden sie ihm gegenüber sitzen, genau wie damals… aber die Realität ist unerbittlich und ein Remus Lupin ist kein Träumer, der sich leicht etwas vormacht.

Dennoch, wenn er die Augen schließt, eine Weile ausblendet, dass er eigentlich kein Träumer ist, sondern vernünftig, realistisch, besonnen, dann kann er sie sehen…

Peter, zu seiner Linken, die Augen glühend vor Bewunderung und ein bisschen rot im Gesicht vor Aufregung.

James. Er sitzt Remus gegenüber, die Brille, schief, die Haare verwuschelt, das Grinsen breit und voller Tatendrang.

Sirius, daneben. Die langen Beine unter dem Tisch ausgestreckt, die Haare im Gesicht, macht er einen lässigen, verschlafenen Eindruck, die Mundwinkel unnachahmlich spöttisch hochgezogen.

_Here they talked of revolution  
__Here it was they lit the flame  
__Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came_

Oh ja, die Erinnerung ist lebendig und wunderschön. Hier war der Ort, an dem sie ihre Streiche ausheckten und später mit gedämpften Stimmen, erregt und tatendurstig, ihre Pläne schmiedeten.

Hier träumten sie davon, wie es wäre, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, sich den Auroren, den Rebellen anzuschließen, einfach etwas zu tun. Sie träumten von Ruhm, Ehre, Siegen, sogar er selbst liebäugelte mit den Gedanken, von erbitterten Kämpfen gegen die Todesser, Gerechtigkeit und Heldentum.

Dann wurden sie Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix, bekamen die brutale Realität zu spüren, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Ohnmacht. Die glorreichen Fantasien und Pläne wurden Vergangenheit, aber trotzdem – sie hatten nicht aufgehört zu träumen, weiter zusammen gehalten. Der Tisch im _Eberkopf_ war geblieben, eine beständige Konstante, an der sie sich festhalten konnten, wenn sie um ihre Freunde trauern mussten, um die Prewett-Brüder, um Dorcas Meadowes, die McKinnons…

Was immer geschah, sie hatten einander gehabt. Solange sie zusammen waren, die Rumtreiber waren, konnte ihnen nichts geschehen, konnten sie sich weiter unbesiegbar fühlen…

_From the table in the corner  
__They could see a world reborn  
__And they rose with voices ringing  
__And I can hear them now  
__The very words that they had sung  
__Became their last communion  
__On the lonely barricade, at dawn_

Aber es kam anders.

Die Welt, die sie sich ausgemalt hatten, zerbrach, ihre Freundschaft zerbrach, hatte der unerbittlichen Grausamkeit ihres Feindes nicht standhalten können.

Remus kann es noch immer nicht ganz begreifen, was geschah, wie es geschah, wann… warum sie Peter verloren hatten, Peter, der zu ihnen gehörte, ein Teil von ihnen gewesen war und dessen Entscheidung Remus nie verstanden hatte, nie verstehen würde. Was hatten sie falsch gemacht? Warum hatte Peter aufgehört, an ihre Freundschaft zu glauben?

Als James starb und Sirius nach Askaban ging, da hatte auch sein Leben aufgehört, hatte er aufgehört, Remus Lupin zu sein – bis er eine neue Chance bekommen hatte, einen neuen Pachtvertrag für das Leben. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, das Jahr am Grimmauldplatz, aber es war dennoch das beste, beinahe das beste von allen.

Aber diese glückliche, traurige, ereignisreiche – diese _lebendige_ Zeit, ist nun vorbei, unwiderruflich, für immer vorbei.

Warum ist immer er es, der letzten Endes allein zurückbleibt?

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
__That I live and you are gone  
__There's a grief that can't be spoken  
__There's a pain goes on and on…_

Rasch schüttelt Remus das aufkeimende Selbstmitleid ab und legt die Hände flach auf die Tischplatte. Das schartige Holz fühlt sich gut an, vertraut. Fast zärtlich streichen seine Finger darüber, bis sie auf eine tiefe Scharte, ein ungewöhnlich großes Astloch treffen.

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ist Remus hellwach und spürt sein Herz heftig in der Brust klopfen. Links von ihm, ein kleiner, untersetzter Junge, der über seine Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen stöhnt und gedankenverloren in einem Astloch herumpult, bis es schließlich fast doppelt so groß wie vorher ist.

Remus' Atem geht schneller, während er auf dieses Astloch start, das ein Beweis ist, ein kleines Indiz dafür, dass Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich sein Freund war, tatsächlich hier mit ihm gesessen hat.

Er wagt es nicht, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, trotzdem – Remus schaut weiter, fühlt weiter, sucht weiter und eine neue Welle von Glück überkommt ihn, als er auf eine kleine, schwarze Brandstelle stößt. Ein kreisrunder Punkt, ohne Bedeutung für alle anderen, alles für ihn, denn hier hat Sirius Black seine allererste Zigarette ausgedrückt, komplett betrunken, im Juni 1975.

Ein Relikt, ebenso wie das Herz, das eine ungelenke Jungenhand in der Mitte des Tisches eingeritzt hat.

Ein ziemlich kantiges, unförmiges Herz, zwei Buchstaben in seinem Innern, die Remus nicht einmal sehen muss, um sie zu kennen. _J + L_. Schon in der vierten Klasse hatte James Potter gewusst, dass Lily Evans die Frau seines Lebens sein würde.

Einmal auf der Suche findet Remus noch viel, viel mehr. Kleinigkeiten, winzige Dinge, unsichtbar für die meisten, doch sie sind Zeichen dafür, dass sie hier waren, früher, gemeinsam, in einer vergangenen Zeit.

Er hatte erwartet, den Tisch wieder zu erkennen, die alten Zeiten mit ihm zu verbinden, doch nicht, dass er so viel finden würde, so viele winzige Mahnmale…

Sogar den Abdruck einer Tasse findet er. Der ist in ihrem letzten Schuljahr entstanden, während seines Lernmarathons vor den UTZ Prüfungen und trotz allem beunruhigt es Remus ein wenig, auf dem Tische einen zwei Jahrzehnte alten Kaffeefleck zu finden.

_Phantom faces at the window  
__Phantom shadows on the floor  
__Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more  
__Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me  
__What your sacrifice was for_

Für eine Weile verliert Remus sich in seinen Erinnerungen, für eine Weile stellt er sich vor, das lachende Gesicht von Sirius am Fenster zu sehen, den Schatten von James, der sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber gleiten lässt.

Aber – er ist Remus Lupin, kein Träumer, kein Optimist. Vernünftig und besonnen und so kehrt er rasch zurück in die kalte, triste Welt, in der es keinen lachenden Sirius gibt, in der kein James einen Schatten wirft und kein Peter neben ihm sitzt.

Er ist allein, er letzte Rumtreiber. Das war er schon einmal, aber diesmal ist es anders, endgültig… und er hat etwas dazu gelernt.

Er hat gelernt, dass der Schmerz kommen wird, schon bald, und dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnüren, das Herz zusammen ziehen wird. Er hat gelernt, dass er dem nicht entkommen kann und dass die Stühle rund um den Tisch im _Eberkopf_ sich nie wieder füllen werden.

Aber dann ist da noch eine andere Lektion, vielleicht die wertvollste von allen. Die Lektion der Tischplatte.

Denn Remus weiß jetzt, dass seine Freunde vielleicht nicht mehr da sind, aber dass ein Stück von ihnen weiterleben wird, dass sie Spuren hinterlassen haben, auf dieser Welt und in seinem Herzen.

Und wenn der Schmerz da ist, wird er sich ihm stellen, wird ein Stück seiner Freunde nehmen und mit ihnen kämpfen, nicht allein, wie damals, als er sich in Selbstmitleid und Taubheit verkrochen und aufgehört hatte, er selbst zu sein.

Diesmal wird er es anders machen. Er wird seine Gefühle herausschreien wie James, wenn er glaubt, sonst platzen zu müssen. Wie Peter wird er stumme Tränen vergießen und sich ihrer nicht schämen. Und wenn es gar nicht mehr geht, wird er an Sirius denken und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey kaufen, um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen.

Remus lächelt wehmütig, denkt an Sirius, greift nach dem Whiskey.

Die braune Flüssigkeit brennt in seiner Kehle, aber es ist ein gutes Brennen. Er schließt die Augen, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt.

_Auf unsere Freundschaft, auf die Rumtreiber, in dieser und der nächsten Welt._

Für einen Augenblick ist er nicht allein, für einen Augenblick sitzen drei weitere Gestalten am leeren Tisch.

Aber nur für einen Augenblick.

_Empty chairs at empty tables  
__Where my friends will sing no more_


End file.
